Confession
by royal destiny
Summary: Something is bothering both Haruka and Michiru. When you are fighting to save the world, do you really have time to stop and admit what is going on? These two have something to work through. Read to find out what it is.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**Confession**_

"I don't understand where it all went wrong," Haruka whispered as she got into her car.

It had not been what the young woman would classify as a good day…in fact the whole day had been bad from the moment she woke up. Everything had been upsetting her, even the smallest of details. She and Michiru had gotten in a fight this morning and, now with it being early afternoon, she was being to worry about the aquamarine-haired girl. It was a stupid argument on her part, but she was already upset from the night before. Haruka needed to know exactly where the two of them stood, but did not have the courage to do that. In truth, she had not been expecting to drive her 1968 yellow Toyota 2000GT convertible to the park. So imagine her surprise when she realized that was where she was. It seemed to be sort of relaxing since it is her and Michiru's favorite place to spend time together.

"I wonder if Michi is here," Haruka said to her car. After she worked up some courage, she got out of the car and starting walking toward her favorite spot within the whole park. "Is it bad if I'm afraid to see her?" she whispered to herself.

Normally, only took a couple of minutes to get to the gazebo stage, but today it seemed to be taking longer. As soon as she arrived, she let out the breath that she had no idea she was holding in. Haruka walked over and sat on the wooden bench in the second row.

"Haruka?"

The tall blonde did not bother to turn around because she knew that it was her Michiru…well not hers in the sense of a relationship. Haruka did not want to just be friends anymore, but she knew that friendship was the only thing the other girl wanted. "Why are you here Michi?"

"I have been looking for you."

"Why? You haven't made any point to get in touch with me!" Haruka was upset with herself, even though all she wanted was to see Michiru, and now she was making it worse.

Michiru started to walk towards her roommate, "Ruka I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have tried to get you to talk about what is bothering you."

How could Haruka tell Michiru about what it is that is bothering her? She could not just go and confess her feelings because of their mission to save the world from the Silence. If she did that there was a big possibility that it would make everything worse and she did not want to deal with that. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"I guess," it bothered her that Haruka did not want to talk, "but I can't help you if you don't tell me." Once she reached Haruka, she sat down on the bench next to her. She thought that just maybe the close contact could help. "I just want to help you."

"I think that it might hurt you." Haruka said as she looked down at her lap.

Michiru could not help but think Haruka was acting cute. She had her own problems with Haruka, which were influenced by her feelings for the blonde-haired tomboy. She was so sure that her roommate preferred women, and she was positive that there was no interest in her. "Ruka," she reached over and grabbed her right hand, "nothing you could do would hurt me. I'm your best friend. I took the day to figure things out." She smiled when Haruka finally looked up at her. "Besides, Ruka, if you had even called me you would have realized that I left my phone at home."

"You did?"

Michiru nodded. "I did. I just needed to get away from you this morning because you were upsetting me."

"But I thought you said I couldn't hurt you?"

Michiru smiled, "You didn't. If I had stayed then you might have."

There were a couple of minutes of silence before Haruka said, "Michiru I have to tell you something and I'm scared. I wasn't mad because of last night's senshi battle last or anything from this morning. I just am not having a good day."

"Then what is wrong?" Michiru was more worried now. She did not know what could be bothering her friend. "You can tell me anything…you know that right?"

Haruka smiled. "Yeah I know that I can, but I'm afraid that you might hate me."

"Hate you?" That statement really bothered Michiru. She was positive that there would never be a time in her life when she could hate her fellow senshi. "I could never do that and you know that."

Haruka took a deep breath before saying, "I think that you might though and I don't want to lose you."

Michiru sighed. She did not know how many more times she could say that she would not hate her. "Let me tell you what. How about I tell you something that has the possibility to change everything we know and then you can tell me something?"

"That sounds good." Haruka was a little worried about what it was that Michiru was going to say.

The aquamarine-haired girl took a deep breath before saying, "I think that this could change us but I hope not." She paused for a couple of moments before saying, "Haruka I have feelings for you and I had had since the first time that I laid eyes on you."

That surprised Haruka. She had no idea that was what her roommate was going to say. Here she had been worrying about what her own feelings for Michiru and it was all for nothing. "Really?" She saw Michiru nod, "Are you sure that your not just saying that to make me feel better? Because I think you might be."

"No, Ruka, I'm not."

"Really?" For some reason she could not get over the fact that it could all be a lie. "Why then have you waited until after our heart crystals were taken to tell me?"

Michiru did not know what to say to that. However, after a few moments, she said, "Because I was scared Ruka. I was scared that I would lose you and I couldn't bear that thought." Michiru did not know what exactly to make out of the way Haruka was acting. "Why don't you tell me something now?"

Haruka had been thinking about this the whole time. How could she tell Michiru without it sounding stupid? Without a second thought, she leaned forward and kissed Michiru. After a few moments, Haruka pulled away and said, "I feel the same way about you. That is why I was upset. I didn't think that you had any romantic interest in me."

Michiru smiled. As much as she wanted to try and form words to answer, they just were not coming to her. The only think that was on her mind was the kiss. "So is that why you have been acting so weird? Why didn't you just say something? We shouldn't have been so worried about this."

"Because we are so worried about the end of the world and the messiah and we need to figure this out."

"Well," Michiru smiled, "then let's just take it one step at a time."

Haruka smiled. "Then let's just figure it out. Maybe nothing does change because we already do everything together." Haruka did not know why she was so nervous. Here the biggest flirt in the world did not know how to ask the girl of her dreams to be her girl.

Michiru stood up and started to walk away from Haruka. She only got a few feet before she felt her right arm being gently pulled until she felt her back reach Haruka. "Ruka?"

Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist before saying, "Be my girl."

Michiru smiled, "Yes Haruka." She turned around while still in Haruka's arms and kissed her. "I'll always be your girl."

They both knew that this was something that they needed. Michiru needed Haruka to protect her and keep her safe Haruka needed the same things even though she wouldn't admit it. Their mission had become much harder now, but Haruka was no longer running from destiny. Instead she was now running to protect Michiru from the evil in the world.

* * *

**I hope that everyone loved this story. This story was orginally part of different story of mine but I thought it would be better to put this by itself. Let me know what you thought about it! **


End file.
